


A Hands-Off Approach

by Liralen



Series: Open Your Eyes 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes awhile for Jensen to exact his revenge. Sequel to Open Your Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hands-Off Approach

It takes awhile for Jensen to exact his revenge. It's not just the shooting schedule, though God knows they're busy enough; pushing 14-hour days for most of the week, with just enough energy left at the end of the night to fall out of the car and crawl into bed. From Monday to Friday Jensen hardly thinks about sex, even when he's having it. He should probably feel worse about that, but he's pretty sure Jared actually dozes off once in the middle of a blowjob. That he's _receiving_. It's that kind of a week.

But then Saturday wraps up early, and they actually manage to get in bed before midnight, and Jensen wakes up Sunday morning refreshed and relaxed and ready to fuck Jared through the mattress. Which he does, before he remembers that he's supposed to be getting Jared back for the whole mirror incident. And not just a little bit; he needs to get him back a _lot_. Jensen can't even think about that night without blushing. He turns red sometimes just looking in the mirror when he brushes his god damn _teeth_ , which Jared thinks is _hilarious_ because he's a jerk. A big, obnoxious, stupidly hot jerk that needs to be taught a lesson.

After that, Jensen gets down to business, but it still takes him another couple of weeks to work out a plan. There just isn't a lot that gets to Jared, that flusters him and throws him off his game. He's confident and laid back, open and willing to voice his mind about pretty much anything. Jensen usually appreciates all of these qualities, but it makes his present task damn difficult.

It comes to him eventually, though, in brief flashes and moments throughout the week. Jared's body draped over his, strong and huge, pinning him from hips to shoulders. Jared's hands cradling his jaw, holding him in place for a searing kiss. Jared mumbling _no, baby, let me_ as he's fucking Jensen, batting Jensen's hand away from his dick with a groan that's almost a growl and replacing it with his own, jerking him off slow and hard. An idea forms, settles. It makes Jensen's stomach swim with liquid heat, but he thinks he can pull it off, even if he blushes his way through the whole thing.

He waits for the last day of shooting to come around, another fairly early Saturday where they call cut by seven, and accepts for both of them when some of the crew invite them out to a bar. He drinks until he's loose-limbed and relaxed, easy warmth spreading through his chest and washing away his nerves. He drags Jared home more sober than drunk, sitting too close to him in the back of the cab and grazing him with casual touches, murmuring close and warm in his ear. By the time they tumble through the front door Jared is all over him, hard and hot where he's pressed against Jensen's thigh, and he's gone from handsy to outright mauling. Just how Jensen wants him.

Jensen lets him steal a kiss and a grab at his ass, then pushes Jared abruptly back. Jared blinks at him, but Jensen smiles and says, "We're both wearing too many clothes."

Jared grins and gets naked in the time it takes them to stumble to the bedroom, kicking his boxers off his ankle and reaching to help Jensen, who's only managed to get out of his shoes and socks and shirt. He manages to work Jensen's belt open before Jensen slips away from him again, drawing a longer, more confused look, but Jensen just smiles again, guileless, and says, "I've got it. Get the lube and a condom, yeah?"

Jared hesitates, eyes glued to where Jensen's pushing his jeans down his thighs, but after a moment he nods and turns away, digging supplies out of the bedside table. Jensen peels the rest of his clothes off quickly and crawls onto the bed, plucking the lube from Jared's hand and kissing him hard and deep.

He kneels up, popping the cap and drizzling lube over his fingers, and this time when Jared reaches for him Jensen simply says, "No," and pushes him back. Jared stares, mouth open, dumbfounded, as Jensen arches his back and works his own slick fingers inside himself.

"Jensen…" he whines, dark gaze darting between Jensen's face and his hand, twisted awkwardly where he's stretching himself open. "Let me… wanna… let me help."

Jensen groans, shaking his head, a shiver running through him as he twists his fingers before letting them slip free. "Don't need any help," he tells Jared with a lazy smile, picking up the condom and tearing it open with his teeth, rolling it onto Jared's cock with his lube-slick hand. "All ready for you. Gonna fuck you now."

"Yeah," Jared breathes as Jensen straddles him, reaching up to grasp Jensen's hips—and damn near _whimpering_ when Jensen grabs his wrists and forces them back down to the bed. " _Jen!_ "

"No," Jensen repeats. His voice sounds shaky to his own ears, low and rough. "You don't get to touch. Don't care who's inside who—I'm fuckin' you, and you're gonna keep your hands there and take it."

Jared starts to protest, cuts off in a sharp moan when Jensen frees a hand and wraps it around Jared's dick, holding it steady as he guides just the head inside. "Unless you want me to stop," Jensen pants.

"Oh god, don't fucking stop," Jared groans. It makes heat curdle in Jensen's stomach. He shoves his hips down roughly just to hear Jared curse again, two stuttering thrusts and then all the way in, one long hot slide, Jared's wide cock filling him up so good it's hard to breathe around. He tenses, hearing Jared give a little choked-off cry, but it isn't all pleasure; Jared's pulling at his hand, and Jensen opens his eyes to see his own fingers have gone white in their death grip around Jared's wrist.

"Sorry, sorry," Jensen whispers, easing his grasp with a hiss and stroking the inside of Jared's wrist, watching the blood rush back in a pattern of fingerprints. He leans down to kiss the thin skin there, groaning as the angle changes, Jared's hips lifting to get him just that little bit deeper inside.

"So good, feel so fucking good," Jared's mumbling against Jensen's hair. He draws his hips back and arches up again, quick and hard, and it feels so unbelievably good that Jensen lets him get away with half a dozen thrusts before he slams his hips back down, shifting his weight to keep him pinned there.

"I said," Jensen growls, nipping sharply under Jared's jaw for emphasis, "Don't. Move."

"You said—you said not to move my, ah, fuck! My _hands_ ," Jared argues.

Jensen sits back, swallowing a moan, and directs a pointed look at Jared's left hand, which is hovering barely an inch from Jensen's thigh. Jared has the good grace to blush, fingers curling into a fist as the hand drops back against the bed.

"Wanna touch you," Jared mumbles plaintively, almost a whine, though he doesn't reach for Jensen again, even when Jensen starts grinding his hips in slow circles. "Wanna make you feel good, Jen, please, let me. Know how good I can make it."

"Already feel good," Jensen taunts, licking his lips. He draws his knees up tight against Jared's ribcage and uses his thighs to lift himself until just the head of Jared's cock is stretching his ass, enjoying the burn and the incoherent noises Jared's making for a moment before slamming down hard enough to make them both cry out. "Feel—god—feel fucking amazing."

Jared's mouth parts, but whatever argument he planned to make is lost to a groan as Jensen starts fucking himself in earnest on Jared's cock, hands braced flat against his chest. He watches Jared's face as he moves, watches pleasure war with frustration, hands clenching on air, and it sends an unexpected jolt zinging up Jensen's spine. He _likes_ this. He likes having Jared so hard and huge inside him, driving him crazy, and yet under his control. He likes it a _lot_. File that one under kinks he never knew he had.

It doesn't take long for Jensen to get close, keyed up and still a little buzzed, so fucking turned on that he realizes with a dizzying rush that he's going to come like this. "So close," he mumbles, and Jared begs, " _Let me_ ," but Jensen shakes his head. Tells him, "Don't need it. Don't need anything. Just like this, gonna come just fucking like this—" and then _does_ , hot and thick against his own stomach and chest without a hand on him.

He feels Jared tense and shudder underneath him, feels him pulse deep inside a moment later as he follows, back bowed, the lines of his body thrown into sharp relief before he sinks bonelessly into the bed. Jensen slumps against him, still panting, dragging up enough energy to press their mouths together. Jared kisses back lazily, wet and slow. When his hands come up this time Jensen doesn't object, letting Jared pull him close and wrap him up. He tucks his head under Jared's chin and listens to the strong, slowing rhythm of his heart.

"This was about the thing with the mirror, wasn't it?" Jared asks after a long span of quiet.

"Mm," Jensen grunts.

There's a grin in Jared's voice. "You know that if you were trying to discourage me from doing stuff like that it totally backfired, right?"

"Mm," Jensen groans again, turning his head, but he can't quite hide his smile.


End file.
